The invention relates to a portable liquid applicator device and valve and applicator cover assemblies associated therewith. The device is particularly useful for the application of liquid herbicide to plants, although it may be utilized for applying a wide variety of other liquids to a wide variety of other surfaces.
In copending application Ser. No. 276,188, filed June 22, 1981 and entitled "HOLLOW-HANDLED APPLICATOR HERBICIDE APPLYING" (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein) a structure is disclosed which provides a hollow handle for containing a supply of herbicide or other liquid, with a means for readily dispensing a predetermined amount of liquid from the handle to a liquid applicator device (such as a sponge). According to the present invention there is provided another portable liquid applicator device which will also function effectively to properly supply a desired amount of herbicide or other liquid to a plant or other surface, and which allows the supply of liquid to be replenished without inserting the applicator head into a container holding the liquid.
According to one aspect of the present invention a portable liquid applicator device comprises a liquid holding and releasing material, with means for mounting the liquid holding and releasing material so that it is at least partially exposed and may be brought into contact with objects. A hollow liquid-impermeable handle is operatively connected to the means for mounting the liquid holding and releasing material, and is adapted to hold liquid. A liquid permeable structure is disposed between the handle and the liquid holding and releasing material. Valve means, actuable by a valve actuator from the exterior of the handle, are disposed within the handle adjacent to the liquid permeable structure for metering the liquid from the handle hollow interior to the liquid permeable means. The valve means comprises a plug of flexible resilient material (e.g. rubber), and means defining a slit (e.g. about 1/4" to 3/8") in the plug extending from one end thereof to the other. The slit is normally maintained by the flexible resilient material of the plug in a position preventing passage of liquid therethrough, but allows passage of liquid therethrough when the plug is flexed. The valve actuator comprises a cap of flexible, resilient material (e.g. rubber) disposed on the handle free end so that when it is flexed it applies a fluid pressure to liquid in the handle which subsequently effects flexing of the plug to allow passage of some liquid through the plug.
The rubber plug comprises a pressure responsive valve means, while the rubber cap provides an air pump means for pressuring the liquid. The valve assembly can also be utilized in other environments, but is particularly advantageously utilized in the liquid applicator structure according to the invention.
An elongated generally tubular head portion is provided for holding the liquid applicator material, which preferably comprises an elongated sponge. A slot in the head portion elongated in the same dimension as the dimension of elongation of the head portion receives the sponge therein, and holds it so that it has a general figure 8 shape when viewed from the end. An elongated generally tubular cover also has a slot formed therein comparable to the slot formed in the head portion, so that the cover can be slipped over the sponge to cover the portion thereof extending outwardly from the head portion.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective device for the application of a liquid to a surface, particularly with an advantageous valve assembly. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.